


New Beginnings

by Edirle



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edirle/pseuds/Edirle
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**HOPE**

"WOOD IN MY ROOM NOW!" - I get up from my desk and go to Mr. White's office.

"Sir!"

"Close the door! And sit down!" - I do as he says and I hope.

"A little bird told me that you have stayed up very late in the newspaper, listen, daughter" - he says while supporting one leg on the table - "I know you take your job seriously, but you are still young, you need to breathe a little. "

"Sir, I don't think I'm overreacting, I just ..."

"It's not what your colleagues say, Wood."

"Perry, I say Mr. White" - Damn Jimmy - "I have a reason sir, actually taking advantage of the fact that I'm here I would like to talk about it with you, recently a source got in touch with me about a strange movement in the city port, there have been several suspicious container transports at the scene. The police have been investigating further, they found nothing, my source says he has information that compromises the authorities and believes there is a big scheme between Metropolises and Gotham. "

"What's in the containers?"

"That's what I intend to find out!"

"I'll be frank with you, do you know why I hired you?"

"For my article on organ trafficking, last semester."

"No, your article in fact in the internship period was impressive, but what really made me hire you was the fire in your eyes, when you insisted that I should publish this story, when to get to the truth you were willing to take risks. However, you are still too young to understand the threshold of going too far in search of the truth. "

"I did not understand..."

"You must remember two years of the terror we experienced with Superman's death." - I just nodded, I remember the hopelessness that everyone felt, the thousands of people who came to pilgrimage for the dead hero, however they all regained themselves when he was resurrected, religious lunatics compared him to jesus christ, anti-alien campaigns , people in favor and etc. - "At that time I lost my two best reporters, because they wanted everyone to know the truth of what was going on, Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"Wait, Lois Lane Bruce Wayne's girlfriend?"

"Yes, at the time Lois was engaged to Clark, he died during the fight between Superman and that monster, he was caught by the wreckage of the battle saving her. After that she was no longer the same, stopped writing she only came back months later when she was dating Wayne, and yet her writing was never the same, she left the planet and went to work for the Gotham newspaper. What I mean by all of this is, be careful I don't want to lose any more good reporters . "

"I understand, really more sir it was not your fault, Clark and Lois knew the risks, his death was not in vain I'm sure he would not regret saving it. Besides, I know where and when to act when takes care of my work. "

"In this case, get out of this room and go and do your job."

"That's it, boss!" - I say laughing he hates that we call him that.

"These kids these days don't respect their elders."

I leave while he mumbles, I go back to my table to finish the week's story about the city's new culture and leisure center, when my phone rings.

"Daily Wood talking planet."

"It's me" - my source - "Could you meet me at Café Mania?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way, how am I going to know if you're not going to bore?"

"I will be drinking a chocolate mocha."

"Okay, see you in 20 minutes."

"You will not regret." - turns off.

"I hope not ..." - I say quietly.

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Ah now you appear to me, right, gossip?"

"I don't know what ..."

"You sneaked me on Perry Jimmy!"

"I do not."

"Don't mind that you lie badly."

"I lie nothing" - he says laughing.

"Of course you lie, you are laughing and red."

"Of course not."

"You, don't think I'm going to leave it at that. I had to put up with the boss giving a speech that I have ..."

"Look at the time, I just remembered that I have to send some pictures to the printer, I'll see you another time."

"Jimmy this is not going to be like this, I'm going to get you!"

"Tonight babe!" - he says blinking as he walks away, huffing a laugh in his dreams boy. I take my bag and go to the elevator, stop at the mural of the best, see the photos of everyone who has been honored by the Planet was a way to keep the morale of the staff high. I look and see Lois Lane, in the photo she had a happy smile with an air of confidence, how would it be the pain of losing someone with whom you fall in love? I never did it myself, love could kill you. Letting my eyes wander I think the name Clark Kent, looking at his photo he looked the most different from the mural, plaid shirt with a shabby brown jacket, big glasses and thick eyebrows, he showed a shy smile completely different from the others, I could say that he I was ashamed unless he uses blush. Clark Kent would not be a person who would think he worked for a newspaper, but it was just a photo at the end. I watch the elevator open and follow my way.

+++

**CLARK**

I'm in the barn reading Machiavelli for the second time, Mom was the annual harvest fair. I allow myself to feel a little peace, without having to worry about pretending that everything is fine, I hate to lie to her but I know it would be worse if I talk about my torments. It is to be imagined that the return of the dead would be seen by me as a second chance, a victory and maybe even if I didn't feel better dead. A year, a single damn year and all I had is gone and all I have left is the shame and fragmented memories of a year ago:

Everything was quiet and suddenly it was gone, there was noise, too much noise was hell! I tried to concentrate more, the discharge of my super powers was so much that I just couldn't stop, it was like that time at school where I had to hide in the closet to try to block people's voices. Yes, was I in the school locker again? When does mommy pick me up? Wait, I'm not a kid anymore, Mom won't come. My mind was confused! Until I heard voices much closer than I expected when I realized I was in a destroyed monument and facing 4 people? My powers went out of control again I could see through them, they were afraid, very afraid, more of whom? Until I realized they were fighting each other, but I couldn't pay attention with so many voices spread, I just wanted them to shut up! And suddenly the robot man fired and I dodged. After that he was confused, the woman seemed familiar but I didn't know where she tried to tie me with a bow, so I could feel the power in him as she told me I was Kal El, Kripyton's last son, but I was ... I was ... I could feel the noose burning and I remember fighting until I saw someone, I knew him, he in that black dress some reason inside me said he was a THREAT I went up to, I remember he attacked me, it hurt me and when i realized i was holding it by the neck. He had asked to bring the heavy weapon, such a petulant creature.

"You did it!" - I accused.

"I needed" - he said hoarsely.

"You won't let me live! You won't let me die!"

"The world needs you."

"More not from you!" - I spoke with hatred - "Tell me: Do you bleed?" - And while I debated if I should break his neck or not I heard it. That voice calling me!

"CLARK! Please" - So he was no longer important, she was there. The only human being on the planet that I loved more than anything besides my mother. She was so beautiful, so ... I could never describe what she was to me. I didn't stop to think I threw the bat anyway and went to the ground while she came to me. She was crying I could see she was afraid, I would never let anyone hurt her I had died so she was safe.

"Please" - she looked so fragile and hugged me, I smelled her like she is at home, in my safe haven. When I realized I was already at the farm. What I had no idea at the time was that she was not afraid of me or me but for him.

I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear my communicator call.

"Kal can you hear me? I need your help!"

"I'm listening to Diana."

"Lex escaped from jail, and it looks like he dropped bombs across cities and we're running out of time to check on you one by one ..."

"I'm on my way." - I could not be together with the league daily, or living in Metropolises however I would help them sporadically if they need it, I just couldn't stay in the same space with him without feeling a growing source of jealousy and envy for knowing that he was with she. At the same time that I felt corroded after all, if it weren't for him, the farm would be lost to the bank and I couldn't be Clark Kent again, although I don't feel Clark again, it is as if being brought back had taken a part of me , and even though I had all my documents and plausible excuses for being left dead, I just couldn't go back to the Daily Planet since everyone saw me in a coffin. Leaving these thoughts on, I put on my uniform and leave a message for her so if she arrives first she will know that I left.

**HOPE**

I arrive at the cafe and look around, despite having several people, I manage to sit at a table by the glass window and facing the door. I see a man dressed casually with a glass in his hand.

"Can I seat?" - for having recognized the voice I nod my head allowing the stranger to feel. "I love chocolate mocha and you?"

"I prefer pure coffee. I am Hope's purpose." - I say extending the hand, which he shakes.

"Policeman Prescott, nice to meet you. I brought you something you might want to check out."

He gives me a pendrive, which I connect with my cell phone through an adapter cable that I have in my bag, it is always good to be on your guard. Looking from the top, it was possible to notice that the police were working together with the cargo transporters, there were data that the containers were transporting a new set of weapons, to metropolises.

"Do you know what they are for?"

"No, what I do know is that it is a big thing and only a specific group of police is responsible for that area right now. My partner was called there to replace one of the police last Friday, the same night he contacted me and he asked me to guard the pendrive he has been missing since. I tried to call the department to open an investigation but they say there are no clues, when he said he was covering a police officer in the port area, they just told me that I was wrong because my friend never made it this evening. But I know Stephen was there, he probably realized what it was and then ... "

"They got him to avoid talking."

"Yes, that's what I think. That's why I contacted you, my hands are tied, the department won't do anything to find you and without anyone to trust I can't move on, I have a wife who is pregnant and I can't risk anything happening to her. "

"I understand, I want you to know that I am not going to let this go, I am going to find out what it is about and when I know who the bad guys in the department are, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you Hope, I just don't want his sacrifice to be in vain."

"It is not."

While saying this, everyone hears a crash on the floor in the middle of the avenue, everyone gets up in fright and then we see robots firing lightning bolts in our direction.

"GET DOWN!" - I screamed in despair. When we raised those things they were talking.

"Save Lex Luthor our leader."

It was just what that damned lunatic was missing! And it was then that he emerged towards the robots taking them in another direction, so fast that the only thing he could see was a blue and red blur.

"I'm a cop" - said Prescott showing his badge - "Let's get out of here, please don't panic, come on." - He said opening the coffee maker door.

"Quick! You heard the cop, let's get out of here!" - As everyone was leaving I went towards the center of the fight.

"Where are you going?" Prescott asked.

"Get a scoop, take care of the staff."

"It's dangerous." - I look at him smiling and I answer:

"I am a journalist, we are married to danger as long as we graduate, be careful."

"You too, girl."

And so I head towards the destruction that follows, while I keep the data in the bag.

+++

**CLARK**

"People listening?"

"Yes." - replied everyone.

"From what I checked, there are 3 bombs, one is in the park, another in the city center on the ground and the last one is on the daily planet. There are robots attacking the population."

"Right" - I saw my jaw when I heard it. - "You heard the superman, Diana you keep the one on the floor, Victor the one in the park, I will go to the planet."

"What about me?"

"You and Flash protect the people of the city from robots."

"Bru-"

"Just superman codenames." - I loose a bulb, as if the line is not secure.

"It would be quicker if I took the bombs and took them to a single place to dismount-"

"No, these are bombs made by Luthor so there could be kryptonite involved it would be very risky." - I remain silent, however I will not admit that he is right.

"But Clar- I mean the superman is right I could take the bombs and take ..."

"No, you release a lot of energy and that could make them explode faster. Let's get on with the plan."

So we will all do our part, I will go straight to the robots destroying them with my fist to avoid doing so much debris. I see two who are attacking people in a cafeteria and I go upstairs to drive them away and destroy them in the process. Until I realize that there is a greater number in this part.

"Flash, I need you to get these people out of here, there are a lot of robots in this part."

"Leave it to me super."

And so it takes people out while I destroy these old cans. Continuous like this until I realize that there is a man half machine half human that reminds me of Cyborg, but it is completely different.

"Now, now, now who decided to show up, if not our dear superman."

"Who are you?" - I inquire.

"Metallo at your service."

"Are you with Luthor in this?"

"Yes, we are here to show everyone." - speaks by opening his arms.

"Show what?"

"That you heroes are not enough to protect these people. Besides, we must make a presentation that is up to our group."

"What group would that be?"

"We call ourselves the legion of evil, we represent everything that your league abhors and we are here to defeat you."

"If you really believe that we would allow it, you are very wrong." - Everyone was listening through the communicator.

"I took everyone out of there and I'm going to give strength to Víctor." - says Flash in my ear.

"You really didn't understand, did you? You can't beat us. We're outnumbered, today is just my debut, wait until you see the others."

"He may be bluffing, Batman and Diana speak together."

"That will not be possible." - And I'm going after him.

"Superman hope he can have it." - I hear Batman more ignore, when I'm going to hit Metallo his robotic chest opened and from inside it emanates green kryptonite radiation and before I could get away he hits me with a laze.

"Superman" - I hear Bruce calling me - "What happened?" -I try to get up from the floor while I answer:

"He has a kryptonite stone on his chest."

"Get out of there now! Flash is helping Cyborg with the robots, neither the Wonder Woman nor I will be there in time." - I saw my teeth in frustration and clenched my hands into fists.

"Ok" - More when I go away he shoots Laze out of the chest again hitting me. - "Shit." - I say how much it fell.

"CLARK!" - I hear Bruce calling me, while I'm down and I see Metallo approaching. I try to use my heat vision but my vision is blurred. In the distance I hear something like an earthquake.

"Batman!" - I hear Diana call - "I have a problem!"

"The bomb?"

"No, Hera is a giant."

"What? Fuck."

I stop listening to them because I'm getting dizzy, Metallo bends down next to me assessing.

"Although I know Luthor will be pissed at me, I would have to be a fool to waste the chance to kill Superman. But I hope that this time you will be dead."

Then he buries a kryptonite dagger in me, and I feel it cross my abdomen and pierce my lung. The pain is so overwhelming that I can't make a sound, maybe it should be that way from the beginning, I should never have come back. Finally, I would have peace again, without caring about living in a world that doesn't fit me. In the background I hear Bruce shouting at me, Barry and Victor complaining about such a cold man, while Diana fought with this giant. But what struck me most was the pounding heart followed by a cry.

"NOT!" - Then the villain fell beside me.

+++

**HOPE**

After leaving the cafe I went towards the wreckage, when I realized that Flash was moving people out of the place I hid behind the trash in an alley. I realized the moment he left, I waited a few more minutes and for safety I went around the alley around the building when I noticed Superman talking to a type of robot? Not a Cyborg type, without thinking twice I take out my cell phone and start recording what they talk apparently Now there was a team of super villains, where the hell is this madness going to stop? The metal guy's name is Metallo, which I think of as I roll my eyes. But what is most frightening is to see the tin man knocking the superman down with a green light, it is even more terrifying when he hits him a second time. I quickly stop recording and put my phone away without making a sound, I watch in shock, when he pulls out a green dagger and shoves the superman on the floor and before realizing it I scream:

"NOT!" - Which was clearly a bad idea why the tin man turns when he comes towards me, I am sure by his cold eyes that he will kill me. It is at this moment that Superman even fallen and pierced tries to hold the villain.

"I left her alone." - He says while looking me in the eyes.

"Not." says the two-legged can, and shoves the dagger further into the fallen hero.

And for the first time in years, I feel a growing anger and fire burning in my veins. I feel the power myself and although I vowed never to use my powers again, I simply imagined Metallo falling apart as I said the words:

"Fateor Concedo accipio." - I saw it break into several pieces and run towards the wounded alien on the floor. "Superman, man of steel can you hear me?" - I see him struggling to look at me. - "Tell me what to do!"

"The stone, throw it away." - It was when I realized that the green stone that Cyborg used was on his side, I levitated it and threw it as far as possible.

"And now?" - I asked distressed.

"Carefully remove the dagger from my abdomen."

"Are you sure? It will hurt a lot."

"If you don't, I will die." - he said, coughing blood. He moved his hand to a wireless headset and pressed a mini button. - "My friends screaming, are you ready?"

"Yes, at three is okay?" - He waves - "One, three! - I say pulling at once throwing away as I did with the stone, while I watch him keep his mouth shut and crush the asphalt below him with his hands. In no time we take our eyes off each other, I look at the wound and I am surprised.

"You are not healing." - I say the obvious.

"It must be because I am still under the effect of radiation."

"Radiation?" - I ask worried.

"Don't worry, it doesn't affect humans, just me."

"This isn't very comforting, you know?" - He laughs a little, but ends up coughing up more blood. - "Do not move!"

"Why?"

"I will heal you." - mentalize the healing energy - "Fateor Concedo accipio."

I notice him looking in wonder as his wound heals before his eyes.

"Like you-"

"Witch."

"What?"

"What did you hear." - we looked at each other with curiosity, he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. - "They are so blue."

"Your browns are also incredible." - Suddenly he grimaces and presses the communicator. - "Yes, everything is under control" - He answers while still looking at me. - " I'm on my way." - He looks at me a little disappointed - "I'm sorry my friends need me. I don't even know how to thank you for saving me."

"You don't need it, of all the people I should be thanking. You save us whenever we need help, in the fairest way to help you too."

"Still, you took a chance shouldn't ..."

"You take risks all the time."

"Yes, but you could really get hurt."

"SUPER MAN." - we were frightened by the strong call in his communicator, until then I had not realized that we were so close to each other. - "I'm on my way."

He looks at me like he's sorry and honestly I do too. But he had to go help his friends.

"You have to go."

"I am sorry, but I am very grateful to you."

"You don't have to."

"What's your name? So that I can thank you properly."

"Hope Wood."

"Nice to meet you Hope, I'm Kal El and thanks again for saving my life."

"It's my pleasure." - I speak while we get up, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and turns to catch distance before flying, so I can't resist.

"Kal" - He turns and looks at me - "Take care!" - He smiles and says.

"You too." - And then he disappears in the sky. I look around and as I don't see anyone I decide to go back to the planet.


End file.
